


The Incomplete Musings of A High Elf Dragonborn

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Ideas and thoughts about my Dragonborn and his family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what will happen to these little snippets. They may be worked into later chapters, or they might stay as they are. They have no dialogue and are simply thoughts.

It was something Dani never thought he would feel. In these few fleeting moments, he wasn't the Dragonborn, he wasn't the Arch-Mage, and he certainly wasn't the Guildmaster. He was a husband, and more importantly, a father. He knew true safety when he was held in his husband's arms. There was serenity in tucking in his two daughters in at night. It was wonderful to know that his children would never be afraid of him. Lucia and Sofie weren't afraid of his visits home or the outside world. He was empowered in knowing they would never dread the creak of a door in the middle of the night. They were happy and healthy, and that was enough for him.

Stenvar had never imagined himself like this. To be home, to make a home and to feel at home. He had a husband and two beautiful little girls - one of them was of his own flesh and blood. They learned trades and skills from the many talented people who his husband surrounded himself with. He had someone to take care of and who would take care of him. It mattered little that he was an elf, a Daedra worshipper, the immortal leader of an ancient clan of vampires. Dani treated Stenvar with kindness he had never known before and a tenderness he had never thought possibl. Their daughters were treated like princesses, and the Nord knew wealth he had never even imagined. He no longer had to brandish a blade for his next meal, but for the safety of the ones he loved. He wasn't a mercenary, he was a man who protected his family.


	2. Courtship

It was something Stenvar never grew tired of seeing. The intricacies of communication between two High Elves were much more nuanced than the banter that he had with other Nords. They fought silently, testing the other's prowess. Each rattled off their own accomplishments in his head, cumulative years of study and spells mastered. Lines of communication were tense.

It was something he had never seen in his husband, nor was it something he could properly explain. He was almost, territorial, for lack of a human term. It was not a fight for domination or submission; neither mage thought of their altercation in those terms. It was pure admiration that drove their sexual desires, each recognizing the other to be a talented wizard. Even as Dani was only a half-blood elf and raised outside of normal Summerset society, he had an instinctual understanding of how this ritual would be. 

Nords, like most humans, had in comparison a rather crude sense of sexuality. Even in the most romantic relationships, partners fought for dominance, both in sexual positions and familiar matters. It was part of the bond that made their relationships so strong and volatile. 

Altmer, even his own halfling husband, saw the world in much different terms. It was not a fight, but a contest. To please the other partner was a challenge, and couplings could take hours, long and drawn out between foreplay and tempered aftercare. 

In their own marriage, Stenvar and Dani had at first had trouble reaching their delicate balance. It was hard for the Nord at first to accept.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
